te gustaria ser mi amigo?
by mimichanMC
Summary: mimi y daniel amigos eso ser posible? VERSION REEDITADA los invito a leerlo.
1. capitulo 1: de peleas y helados

_Nota previa: bueno primero que nada este es el fic más desorganizado y raro que me ha salido de la serie de Saint Tail. La razón, lo hice en un proceso de carga de reminiscencia, no por ello es menos valioso que cualquier otro de mis fics, al contrario, estos fics que hago en medio de este proceso, son cúmulos de ideas algo desorganizadas que siempre me han gustado, pero no hallo como intercalarlos en la historia que en ese momento estoy escribiendo.(En este caso fue meeting de Ranma ½ ) Si no lo entienden solo pónganse en contacto conmigo y yo intentare explicarles de que se trata de pi a pa, (me encanta hacer eso en primer lugar) solo escríbanme a mi correo ya lo conocen. _

_Arigato Mimi Chan_

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail son propiedad de Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_Con la participación especial de los personajes de Ranma ½, Sakura Card Captor y Hamtaro. de su respectivos autores._

_**¿Te Gustaría Ser Mi Amigo…?**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**De peleas y helados**_

Hay ciertos días en los que preferirías no levantarte de la cama, algo por dentro te dice que tu día puede ser muy malo…pero incluso el instinto puede ser confundido. Para Mimi ese había sido uno de esos días, era lunes, lunes, el día que definitivamente mas detestaba de la semana, el día de levantarte corriendo al notar que se te olvido la tarea; que dormiste mal por ser ayer domingo; o alguna otra cosa que siempre te obligaba a salir corriendo. En su caso lo que la había hecho desvelarse era un lindo reloj de incrustación de diamantes que había "robado" la noche anterior y la insistencia de un joven detective de dos profundos ojos verde azabache.

Esa noche Daniel había insistido más de la cuenta y la siguió por la mitad de la ciudad de Seikan, había llegado ayer u ¡hoy! A su casa a mas de la ½ noche y ahora se moría de sueño. La mañana había amanecido fría, amenazaba la lluvia, ella odiaba las mañanas así, pero no tenía mas opción debía ir a la escuela. Así se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y salio corriendo al colegio.

En la calle ella corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, miraba los tejados y con todo su corazón deseaba subir por ellos y brincar para llegar mas rápido, pero esa no era opción, era de día y había mucho sol, considerando aunque estaba nublado el día, si alguien la veía ya se imaginaba los encabezados "_la ladrona Siniestra, vestida de colegiala brinca por los tejados a plena luz del día poniendo el vergüenza a todo el escuadrón policiaco, especialmente al joven detective Daniel Astro Júnior_" no, esa no era opción. Llego dentro de poco cerca de la escuela y vio dos chicos corriendo en la misma dirección que ella con el uniforme de varones y se sitio un poco aliviada, hasta que vio el reloj de la escuela y vio 2 min. para su clase, apretó el paso y entro, adentro subió los 3 pares de escaleras para llegar al salón, con un poco de suerte lograría, tenia que hacerlo, estaba ya a centímetros de la puerta la abrió y…choco contra alguien que la tiro al piso y encima de eso le tiro un café sobre ella.

.- ¡oye tu grandísimo…! – toda clase de insultos se el ocurrieron hasta que subió su mirada y choco con esos ojos verde azabache que la había estado siguiendo toda la noche - ¡TÚ! – dijo furiosa aun en el piso.

.- ¡TÚ! – dijo también Daniel.

.- ¡tenías que ser tú!

.- lo mismo digo – dijo furioso también la falta de su sueño y desayuno no mejoraban su carácter- mira lo que hiciste.

.- mírame tu a mi – la miro entonces tirada en el piso y manchada de café toda su falda…su falda un poco mas arriba de lo normal, fue que se sonrojo y ella vio eso en su cara – ¡oyeme! atrevido que te propones.

.- Estás loca si tú crees que yo me fijaría en ti – dijo solo para defenderse.

.- Que insinúas que yo no sería capas de…

.- Daniel y Mimi – dijo la maestra ya en la puerta- ustedes no pueden pasar una mañana sin empezar una pelea, no se han visto todo el fin de semana, eso debería ser suficiente para calmar sus ánimos, entren en este momento al salón o se quedaran en el pasillo castigados. – los dos estudiantes bajaron al mirada – Daniel ayuda a tu compañera a levantarse.

.- Si profesora – dijo mientras extendía una mano para ayudarla.

.- No necesito tu ayuda – dijo y golpeo con fuerza la mano que él le extendía para apartarla y una vez de pie le dijo con toda la frialdad que encontró – ocupa tu tiempo mejor en saber como atrapar a tu ladrona.

.- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer- dijo muy molesto, el que se metiera con su misiones era su Talón de Aquiles.

Ella paso y se sentó, enseguida Sara le paso un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarse.

.- vamos Mimi, no tenias que empezar la mañana peleando con él.

.- yo no tengo la culpa, primero me tira y luego me mira como si yo fuera…

.- Mimi…- dijo alarmada.

Entonces volteo a verlo a él, lo miro como también se limpiaba el café del traje pero… él sonreía "_si, seguro estas feliz por lo que me hiciste verdad_" pensó y luego miro ofendida hacía otro lado. Daniel se limpiaba tratando de atender a la maestra y pensó "_mira que si tú estas loco, te insulta, te ensucia y tú pensando…estas loco Astro Júnior_".

A la hora del desayuno, vemos a Mimi sentada en una banca sola en el patio de la escuela St. Paulia. Pensando. Se había apartado de todos a pensar. Era extraño lo que prepasaba. Se sentía triste. Aquella situación había sido tonta. Por que se había enojado tanto, después de todo ella tenía toda la culpa, ella era la que corría, ella había tirado el café, la que lo insulto. Y como estocada final, le había clavado un puñal certero en donde las le dolía, en sus misiones con "ella". Eso había estado mal ella sabía cuan importante era eso para él no debió mencionarlo.

.- ¡pero que dije! – dijo muy acongojada – soy una tonta jamas debí decir eso.

Unos paso detrás de ella, había unos ojos verde azabache mirándola. Él se sentía también terrible. Ella ahora estaba triste, sucia, y cansada y sola, mirando con una mirada de profunda tristeza el emparedado en su manos que no se veía con animo de morder. Después de todo no toda la culpa había sido de ella, él le había tirado un café encima y después la había insultado y la había mirado como…él realmente pensó por un momento…"_será mejor ir a disculparme_" pensó espantando los pensamientos de su cabeza.

Mimi seguía en banca pensando sin notar que él se acercaba por la espalda. "Por que no puede ser tan divertido como cuando esta con ella, por que no podemos solo ser amigos"

.- Daniel – dijo exhalando un hondo suspiro (adoro esta escena de SCC) .

.- Mimi- dijo el nervioso al ver que ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia – dime.

.- Ahaaa – dijo sin pensar en voz alta y se sonrojo la había pillada desprevenida- dime.

.- Tú me llamaste.

.- Bueno yo…- él aprovecho y se sentó a su lado – yo quería pedirte una disculpa – él la miro asombrado – por lo de la mañana, fue todo mi culpa, yo iba de prisa y no me fije.

.- No - dijo enseguida – yo tuve la culpa, te tire y luego te insulte.

.- No yo te insulte y creo… que donde más te duele.

.- Bueno…no lo negare.

.- ¿Me disculpas? – dijo con una sonrisa.

.- Ahhhh- esa sonrisa le gustara o no tenia cierto efecto e él, pero lo disimulo – solo si tu me disculpas a mi.

.- Está bien – dijo mientras le extendía la mano – disculpa aceptada.

.- Bien –la tomo de la mano – igualmente.

Ambos tomados de la mano se sonrojaron pero lo disimularon y rieron nerviosos y se miraron tranquilos.

"_ella puede lucir tan bonita a veces"_

"_el puede ser tan lindo en ocasiones"_

.- Daniel… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

.- ¿Cual…?

.- Te gustaría… ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?- el la miro intrigado – por alguna razón, siempre estamos discutiendo por cosa tan tontas como hoy, y yo… me siento mal por eso. Tú eres… mi amigo…pero supongo que tú no lo sabes, solo quisiera saber si a ti te gustaría serlo, y enterarte de ello.

.- Mimi…- él no sabía que decir eso en el fondo era del todo real, él la consideraba también amiga, una especie de amiga bastante especial, no las que te apoyan con sonrisas, si no con retos…aunque por dentro se preguntaba como seria de otra manera, así que dijo firmemente - oye yo… claro me gustaría mucho.

.- ¡Que bueno! – dijo ensanchando aun más su sonrisa.

Tocaron en ese momento para entrar a clases y ambos caminaron juntos, antes de entrar al salón, él la detuvo y le dijo:

.- oye ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un helado conmigo a la salida?

.- No – dijo rotunda

.- No… ¿porque? – dijo confundido después de la entrega de la bandera de amistad.

.- A la salida no – dijo y mostró su uniforme y luego apunto al suyo propio, ambos cubiertos de café y rió un poco.

.- Jaja… jaja, tienes razón – rió divertido – que te parece hoy alas 6:00 pm.

.- Muy bien, vas a mi casa.

.- Si claro.

Ambos entraron a clases de nuevo, tranquilos… demasiado tranquilos.

.- oye Mimi ¿Qué pasó? – dijo intrigada Sara contenta al ver a su compañera de mejor humor, un tanto intrigada.

.- Nada. ¿por que?

.- Tú y Daniel…

.- Ahhhh… bueno lo que pasa es que le pedí una disculpa en el receso y todo está bien.

.- Que bueno, me da gusto escucharlo.

.- Si – dijo sonriendo "_espero que funcione_".

Esa tarde Mimi llego a prisa a casa. Paso primero por la capilla de Sara como era casi tradición viendo que no había nada nuevo y se fue a casa. Llego a ella como a las 4:00 pm. Esas dos horas se la paso sacando trajes del armario sin saber que ponerse; se decidió al fin por un vestido rosa pálido dos zapatos bajos blancos, se recogió el cabello en media coleta, mirándose cada 5 min. en el espejo "_Mimi vamos es solo Daniel…solo Daniel y sus ojos verde azabache…_" antes de darse cuenta el reloj marcaba 5:58 pm y el timbre sonó "_eres exacto como un reloj Astro Júnior siempre lo he dicho_"

.- yo abro – se oyó dentro de la casa mientras él esperaba en la puerta - ¿Quién es? – dijo solo por protocolo.

.- soy yo Daniel.

.- ya abro – dijo ella contenta.

Adentro se oyeron cerrojos abrirse y en un minuto estaba en el portal una chica de media coleta y un bonito traje rosa, con un chico de pantalón de vestir negro playera blanca y gorra negra, mirándose ambos por primera vez asombrados de lo bien que se veía uno y el otro.

.- hola – dijo ella rompiendo el ambiente.

.- ¿estas lista?

.- Si.

.- Bien, vamos.

Así salieron ambos de la casa de Mimi, caminaron durante mucho rato antes de llegar a la heladería, platicando de todo y de nada, de la escuela, de Siniestra y de su familia.

.- …¿entonces no eres de aquí?

.- No, de hecho vengo de un pequeño pueblo a las orillas del mar, aun tengo familia allí en especial recuerdo a un tío y un primo que era un poco mas chico que yo cuando vivía hay. Se llama Travis (han visto como se parece este niño a Daniel es idéntico, es su versión mas chiquita ), tenía solo 4 años la ultima vez que lo vi, me escribe muy a menudo. Hace poco me escribió para decirme que le empieza a llamar la atención una chica que se llama Laura.

.- Vaya ¿cuantos años tiene Travis?

.- Ahhhh, anda por los 11 o 12 años, digamos que esta en edad, me habla mucho de ella, que es una chica muy dulce, pero que se la pasa pensando en hámsteres, tiene uno que se llama Hamtaro.

.- Ya veo. - dijo cuando por fin llegaron a la heladería – es que uno puede encariñarse mucho con una mascota.

.- Si lo se.

Así siguieron platicando y platicando, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido platicando y riendo como nunca lo había hecho. Ellos tenían mucho en común, algunos gustos y otras cosas en las que estaban en contra, un sentido de justicia radical, que él pronto noto. Así siguieron platicando hasta que la luna cubrió la calle. Eran las 9 de la noche.

.- …Si, lo se – fue solo que miro Daniel su reloj – oye no me lo vas a creer.

.- ¿que?

.- Son las 9 ya.

.- En serio. – dijo un tanto sorprendida de que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido.

.- Si, es mejor que te lleve a tu casa, te regañaran seguro.

.- No te preocupes, no creo que lo hagan.

.- Pero de cualquier modo te llevare.

.- Gracias. – dijo sonriente la chica del vestido rosa.

Llegaron a la puerta de su casa en menos de lo que habían hecho de ida, eran las 9:15 cuando en el pórtico los dos chicos hicieron su aparición y se apagaba la luz de la sala, señal de que los papas de Mimi habían notado que ella ya había llegado y subían al fin a dormir.

.- bien me voy, nos vemos mañana Mimi.

.- Daniel espera – dijo ella antes de que el se marchara y le dedico su mejor sonrisa lo que hizo sonrojarse un poco al chico – me la pase muy bien gracias por el helado.

.- De nada.

.- Hasta mañana.

.- Si, hasta mañana.

Así el salio disparado rumbo a su casa y ella entro a la suya, sintiéndose por primera vez, sin su disfraz feliz del tiempo que había pasado con el, con el dulce chico de los ojos verde azabache.

_Continuara…_


	2. Capitulo 2: De Patines y viejos conocido

_Nota previa: bueno primero que nada este es el fic más desorganizado y raro que me ha salido de la serie de Saint Tail. La razón, lo hice en un proceso de carga de reminiscencia, no por ello es menos valioso que cualquier otro de mis fics, al contrario, estos fics que hago en medio de este proceso, son cúmulos de ideas algo desorganizadas que siempre me han gustado, pero no hallo como intercalarlos en la historia que en ese momento estoy escribiendo.(En este caso fue meeting de Ranma ½ ) Si no lo entienden solo pónganse en contacto conmigo y yo intentare explicarles de que se trata de pi a pa, (me encanta hacer eso en primer lugar) solo escríbanme a mi correo ya lo conocen. _

_Arigato Mimi Chan_

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail son propiedad de Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_Con la participación especial de los personajes de Ranma ½, Sakura Card Captor y Hamtaro. de su respectivos autores._

_**¿Te Gustaría Ser Mi Amigo…?**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

_**De Viajes y Viejos Conocidos**_

A la mañana siguiente Mimi se levanto con el deseo de agradecer a su amigo una tarde tan placentera y decidió preparar un almuerzo. El nunca llevaba almuerzo y seguro no la rechazaría. Fue algo en verdad muy sencillo, solo unos emparedados de jamón y queso y galletas de chocolate, lo empaco todo lo metió en una lónchela y salio de prisa de casa.

Él se había levantado muy temprano, a decir verdad no había podido dormir muy bien, algo lo perturbaba, ese algo tenia un bonito nombre. Mimi Cardona. Ella había sigo singularmente linda el día anterior, ellos se parecían incluso y se sentía tan bien estar con ella, quizì si ambos tenia un poco de suerte esa amistad que acaba de nacer podía resultar una de las mejores.

Por fin Mimi llego a el salón y lo encontró vació (ni yo lo creo ella la primera en llegar ) así que entro y se acerco a el banco de él, con un pequeño truco mágico puso una nota en su pupitre. Así todos empezaron a llegar, Sara, Rina, Rafael, todos los demás chicos y él con una carita un poquito de sueño. Cuando se acerco a su lugar y vio la nota hay la levanto y la leyó esperanzado.

_A la hora de receso te espero en el patio de atrás. No faltes_

_St«Tail_

¿Qué?

Mimi rió divertida había caído fácilmente con la nota "falsa" de St. Tail.

A la hora del receso él fue al patio y busco en todo el lugar sin hallar nada mientras en la copa del un árbol una chica lo miraba divertida. Él lo único que encontró fue una lónchela y emparedados y galletas. Solos. No había nadie mas hay. _"¿que es lo que querrÂ?Por que me había venido a buscar a la escuela?_". Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando una chica en su espalda se acerco y le tapo los ojos:

hola querido detective – dijo con el mismo tono que usara Siniestra

no te escaparas – en un movimiento rápido él se volteo y la tomo de la cintura, cuando subió su mirada y vio el rostro se sonrojo por completo - ‚?MIMI!

‚?CAÍSTE DANIEL, CAÍSTE! – dijo la chica aun en esa posición y él la soltó enseguida. Ella corrió detrás de un árbol – Mmmmhhhhh – le saco la lengua – eres un ingenuo, caíste, ni siquiera a mi puedes atraparme, lento.

a si- dijo y empezó a perseguirla.

Ella corrió al verla ir tras ella sin intención alguna de dejarse atrapar. Si alguien hubiera visto esa escena la hubiera catalogado como seriamente dos enamorados haciendo una ronda entre ellos mismos, se veían tan tiernos, a pesar de que ella era rápida él lo era también y pronto la atrapo, la tomo de una mano y la jalo, pero la velocidad era mucha así que los dos cayeron al piso, ella sobre él. El mundo se detuvo un minuto. Ella lo vio hay bajo de ella con un sonrojo inevitable recorriendo todo el rostro del chico "_es posible que esto sea tan calido…que cuando el me atrape yo me sienta tan bien, será así… como quisiera que así fuera_". Él al verla sobre si no pudo evitar que un calor extraño le atravesara, desde la punta de los pies, por todo su cuerpo, hasta instalarse en su cara. Ella se veía tan singularmente bonita, nunca lo había notado de esa manera; su cabello rojo cayendo en una cascada sobre él mismo sus ojos irradiando algún sentimiento dulce que el no sabía descifrar y su sonrisa sincera. Pero el mundo siguió caminando. Ella al notar esa posición tan comprometida se hecho a un lado de él y se hecho a reír a carcajada limpia pronto él la acompañaba.

lo logre – dijo cuando recupero un poco de cordura – te atrape. Eres muy lenta

esta bien, esta bien lo reconozco, me atrapaste

serás…porque me trajiste aquí con ese truco

bueno es que no se de que otra manera pude llamar tu atención., solo lo hice por que quería invitarte a almorzar, traigo…

…galletas y emparedados – completo él.

si¿que dices?

Claro, encantado.

Así se sentaron en el pasto, ocultos detrás de un árbol para no ser descubiertos por Rina o Rafael y se armara el más grande escándalo en toda la escuela.

¿te gustaría venir a patinar? – dijo Daniel cuando por fin habían terminado.

es que…

vamos, anímate.

Es que yo… no se patinar.

no es tan difícil, yo te enseñare.

Bueno…- dijo y puso una sonrisa tímida – no te burlaras e mi ¡verdad!

Claro que no, eres una chica muy ágil seguro lo dominaras rápido.

… está bien, lo intentare al menos.

Así paso la mañana y llego por fin la hora de la salida. Daniel se logro escabullirse de sus amigos y de Rina. Pero ella se vio atrapada por Sara que no la dejo ir hasta devolverle un cuaderno.

Sara…yo debo irme

Si lo se, - dijo Sara con su sonrisa de circunstancias – de nuevo algo que hacer.

Bueno…

Anda vete ya, seguro te esta esperando afuera, diviértanse mucho.

Tú…

Tú sabes que yo siempre tengo la manera de enterarme de todo...

Así salio corriendo y pronto llego al centro de reunión en el parque, al llegar lo busco y no lo encontró por ningún lado, si no que de pronto.

esto es un asalto – dijo alguien detrás de ella

Ahhhh- grito un poco pero pronto tomo ventaja "_tendrás que hacer algo mejor para atrapar a un mejor ladrona que tú_"- primero puso toda su fuerza y le dio un codazo, aprovecho solo ese segundo y lo tomo de una mano por su espalda y lo aventó al piso. Solo al ver en el piso a su atacante dijo alarmada - ‚?DANIEL!

Auchhhh – ella se agacho enseguida muy apenada – no eres tan indefensa como pareces

Daniel, lo siento mucho¿te lastime?

Solo quería devolverte la broma, pero creo que fue mala idea.

Jaja – rió divertida – detective tonto – dijo y le extendió la mano y él se sentó en el piso.

Jaja, jaja – rió con ella pronto divertido de su propia broma y siguiendo la contagiosa risa de su acompañante.

Llegaron pronto a la pista de patinaje que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, curiosamente no había mucha gente y ningún conocido a la vista.

esta casi vació – dijo él con alegría

claro, fantástico, para quien sabe patinar. – dijo ella en una queja.

Rentaron un par de patines, y se calzaron. Ella estaba nerviosa, nunca había sido torpe delante de él y le disgustaba la idea de serlo esa ocasión. El en cuanto termino de calzarse naturalmente salto a la pista y se paro a la mitad.

anda ven

no juegues Daniel yo no se patinar, te lo acabo de decir.

No va a pasarte nada malo, confía en mi – dijo con una sonrisa que le infundió ánimos – parate en la pista – lo obedeció y por suerte no se callo – ahora es un paso tras otro, deslizándote, despacio – lo obedeció también, no aprecia tan difícil y tomo un poco de velocidad- lo vez no es tan difícil

Lo hago, mira – dijo contenta dando pasos largos cerca de él

Si, vamos vas muy bien.

¿Daniel? – dijo de pronto

Si

Como me detengo – el pánico hizo mella en ella – Ahaaa – no podía detenerse he iba a chocar con él – no.

Mimi espera solo…

Pero no termino la frase, ella venía directo a él, puso un pie en cruz para evitar que lo tirara y llego a él. Entre el miedo y la falta de equilibrio ella se aferro a su cuello abrazándolo y él la recibió. Un segundo tardo Mimi en darse cuenta de la posición tan comprometida en la que estaban, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura para evitar la retirada. Era la segunda vez en un día en que terminaban así de juntos y se sentía singularmente bien, demasiado bien. Él se sentía tan bien tomándola así de la cintura, muy junto a él, como si ellos fueran…mas que amigos y eso lo hacia sentir de algún modo muy feliz. Ella al darse cuenta concientemente donde podía ir a parar esa cercanía al menos de su parte se hecho para atrás, pero enseguida perdió el equilibrio y se sujeto fuerte de nuevo de él. Él al notar su retirada la soltó pero al notar un segundo después que caía la tomo de nuevo con más fuerza y la repego fuerte contra él.

cuidado – le dijo preocupado- ¿estas bien?

Si – dijo evidentemente sonrojada y sin posibilidad de ocultarlo "_no me sueltes por favor…yo no quiero…caer"_

Esta bien – dijo con esa sonrisa tan suya – te enseñare – la tomo de las manos y la alejo un poco – deslízate ahora, un pie a la vez y despacio.

No tienes que repetirlo – dijo ella con una sonrisa y lo empezó a seguir por la pista tomada de sus manos. Con un poco de tiempo adquirió practica – lo hago bien.

Si, muy bien – la empezó a soltar poco a poco y en poco tiempo aunque no muy rápido ya patinaba sola – oye excelente.

Gracias – dijo mientras se alejaba de él y podía sentir la mirada del detective sobre ella detrás.

Pasaron un rato así, patinando sin más incidentes. Cada uno sintiendo la cercanía del otro, contagiándose con sus risas y salpicando agua fría en sus pies. Así pasó otro rato y pronto se cansaron y salieron de la pista, se sentaron a tomar una limonada.

esto es muy difícil – dijo ella por fin sentándose un poco agitada – ojala y yo pudiera ser tan buena como Akane.

¿Akane? – dijo él con curiosidad.

Si – dijo ella en una sonrisa recordando - ¿quieres escuchar la historia?

Claro – dijo él animándola.

Hace como un año, papa fue a una convención de magos en la ciudad de Nerima. Cuando llegamos ambos fueron a la convención yo me negué pues son algo aburridas a veces, solo son magos presumiendo sus trucos. Cuando la conocí yo estaba de lo más tranquila en un parque cuando un loco llego gritando a mi lado.

FLASH BACK

Ahaaa, chica de cabello de fuego

¿Qué? – miro a un chico de boken correr directamente a ella - oiga deténgase.

Ven conmigo preciosa, se mi novia.

Largo de aquí Kuno – dijo una chica de cabello corto que apareció delante de mi y le propino senda patada y lo mando a volar y me volteo a ver he hizo una reverencia - lo siento él te confundió con otra persona¿estas bien?

Si, muchas gracias.

¿No eres de por aquí verdad?

No, vengo con mi familia a la convención de magia de el auditorio principal, vengo desde Seika, mi nombre es Mimi cardona.

Ya lo veo, mucho gusto, yo soy Akane Tendo para servirte…

Oye Akane, te dije que me esperaras - dijo un chico de coleta que llego en un minuto a su lado – ah, hola

Hola – dijo sin más.

Mimi, el es Ranma Saotome él es… bueno él… vive conmigo.

Mucho gusto.

¿Que paso¿por que echaste a correr? – le reclamo el chico.

Es que Kuno pasó como relámpago por aquí y pensé que algo había visto, la vio a ella…cabello rojo.

Claro, yo debo pedirte una disculpa – dijo el chico de ojos azules.

No se preocupe – sin entender del todo.

Te gustaría tomar una tasa de te, te invito a tomarla a mi casa.

Claro encantada.

Caminaron no muy largo trecho para dirigirse en Nerima, al famoso doyo Tendo.

ya llegamos – grito Akane en la entrada.

Bienvenidos Akane, Ranma – dijo una hermosa mujer que limpiaba polvo en la entrada – ah traen visita.

Si – Akane encamino a Mimi hacia delante – Mimi ella es mi hermana Kasumi

Que niña tan bonita – dijo dulcemente a la mujer de cabellos castaños – tiene el mismo cabello que Ranma Chan.

Si, eso tonto de Kuno también lo pensó.

Pasen, enseguida llevare té y algo de tarta.

Muchas gracias – dijo ella inclinándose – son todos muy amables.

Caminaron a la sala y hay encontraron a un hombre de abundante cabellera y un panda frente a un tablero de Shogi. Sin duda una de las escenas más extrañas que Mimi haya visto en su vida.

hola hija, Ranma – dijo el hombre y miro ala recién llegada de cabello escarlata – a veo que tenemos visitas.

Si, mira Mimi el es mi papì Shoun Tendo y este panda…por extraño que parezca es el papá de Ranma – ella lo miro confusa, mientras el panda sacaba un cartel que decía "_yo soy Genma Saotome, mucho gusto."_ – siéntate te contare la historia mas loca que puedas haber escuchado en tu vida… ah ella es Nabiki mi hermana.

Gusto – contesto la chica de al lado sin mucho entusiasmo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Mimi y Daniel seguían en la cafetería de la pista de hielo mientras la demás gente se empezaba a retirar pues empezaba a caer el sol, ellos aprecian completamente indolentes de esto.

me contó toda una loca historia sobre ella y el que estaban comprometidos por un arreglo de sus padres, que él podía convertirse en chica de cabello rojo al mojarse con agua fría por cierto y que su padre se podía convertir en panda

eso es una locura.

Lo se, pero es cierto, me contó también sobre una loca chica de china que estaba detrás de Ranma queriéndolo cazar como un trofeo, de otra llamada Kodashi, hermana de el chico que me ataco que también estaba enamorada de Ranma – decía ella recordando con enorme felicidad reflejada en los ojos turquesa de Mimi que tenían a Daniel atrapado – fue un fin de semana de locos me divertí muchísimo, Ranma y Akane peleaban muy a menudo, él la podía hacer enojar tanto que ella lo golpeaba con un mazo enorme, me enseñaron, mientras estuve hay un video de un concurso de patinaje, ellos son excelentes en eso. Había algunas escenas donde ponían una cara de celos enorme pues en la competencia había un admirador de Akane, Ranma es tan celoso se parece a la cara que pone Rina cuando...- ella se tapo la boca antes de continuar – "_cielos_"

Cuando...

Cuando... –ella se sonrojo un poco – cuando te ve conmigo... bueno Akane es estupenda patinando son personas muy singulares, me gustaría poder volver a verlos.

Nerima y Seika no están tan lejos.

Si, tienes razón.

Las personas que uno conoce en medio de los viajes... eso me recuerda a Sakura

¿Sakura?

Si, te contare... Hace no mucho mi papa y yo viajamos a Tomoeda un distrito también en Tokio, era fin de semana y Siniestra no había aparecido en semanas enteras, así que esperaba que no se le ocurriera mientras yo estuviera fuera, no quise acompañarlo a la hora del papeleo así que decido conocer un poco la ciudad antes de volver aquí. Llegue a un parque con un gran pingüino...

FLASH BACK

Daniel caminaba en medio de un parque con un enorme pingüino en el centro, cuando de pronto una chica de largo cabello rizado y negro paso corriendo a su lado, seguida de un chico con una extraña ropa verde que él identifico de inmediato ante un innegable estilo chino, después de ellos una chiquilla de no mas de 12 años, de un vestido banco paso corriendo también, él no pretendió hacerles mucho caso pero la chica de blanco de pronto al dar solo un par de pasos lejos de él lo volteo a ver y lo miro a la cara con dos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y sin previo aviso le dijo:

tienes magia – ella dijo como si estuviera muy asombrada por eso.

Perdón – dijo el chico de cabello negro.

Ahaaa lo siento – la chica enseguida hizo una reverencia – mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto ¿cómo te llamas?

Daniel Astro Júnior – dijo el chico aun mas confundido que antes.

Es que... perdón solo que me sorprendí. No pude evitar notarlo estas lleno de magia... hay alguien a tu alrededor que te esta llenando de magia.

Si, así es – dijo recordando a cierta chica de cabello largo y rojo.

Cuídala mucho, es una persona de una magia muy especial, muy pura, debe quererte mucho.

‚?SAKURA! – grito el chico de ropa china con una mirada no muy amigable al desconocido.

Ya voy Syaoran – le respondió y haciendo una reverencia se despidió de el desconocido llamado Daniel – lo siento debo irme un placer conocerte Daniel.

Si, hasta luego.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

y la vi echar a correr tras sus amigos.

Ahaaa – dijo ella un poco sonrojada "si esa persona te quiere mucho"

¿Que pasa? – dijo el verla roja

Ahaaa – dijo al ver su reloj son 9:50 es muy tarde, debemos irnos

Tienes razón vamos.

Entregaron los patines y salieron corriendo. En cosa de 15 min. Llegaron exhaustos a casa de Mimi.

ve a casa, tu papá también te regañara- dijo la chica exhausta.

Si, no te preocupes, mi papá no es tan duro conmigo. – dicho esto se dispuso a echar a correr de nuevo.

Daniel – dijo ella y él se detuvo la volteo a ver y no se dio cuenta como es que ella se había acercado tanto y con un movimiento calculado y rápido puso un beso rápido y calido sobre su mejilla derecha.- Gracias por enseñarme a patinar – dijo un poco sonrojada, mientras el chico la miraba helado y caliente a la vez de las mejillas – me divertí mucho

Yo también, hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana Dany.

Él salio ahora si corriendo a casa después de que ella atravesó el umbral de la suya. "_Dany_" nunca había escuchado su nombre tan dulce en la boca de nadie. De pronto se dio cuenta de que él se acostumbraría con facilidad a eso.

Mimi se quedo un minuto detrás de la puerta escucho como los pasos en carrera de Daniel se alejaban de su casa. Y lanzo un ultimo suspiro y fue arriba, sus papas al oírla subir las escaleras apagaron al luz de su habitación. Por dentro Mimi sabía que sus papas pensaban algo como: "_bueno, estuvo con Daniel ¿que podía pasarle_?". Entro a su habitación y se puso el pijama, esa noche tendría hambre pero no importaba mucho que no pudiera cenar, no hubiera cambiado esos minutos con Dany por nada del mundo

Ahaaa – suspiro profundamente echándose en su cama donde en la almohada dormía su tierno puercoespín – si yo pudiera contarle todo lo que en realidad paso en Nerima


	3. capitulo 3: de pelisrojas y otras memori

_Nota previa: bueno primero que nada este es el fic más desorganizado y raro que me ha salido de la serie de Saint Tail. La razón, lo hice en un proceso de carga de reminiscencia, no por ello es menos valioso que cualquier otro de mis fics, al contrario, estos fics que hago en medio de este proceso, son cúmulos de ideas algo desorganizadas que siempre me han gustado, pero no hallo como intercalarlos en la historia que en ese momento estoy escribiendo.(En este caso fue meeting de Ranma ½ ) Si no lo entienden solo pónganse en contacto conmigo y yo intentare explicarles de que se trata de pi a pa, (me encanta hacer eso en primer lugar) solo escríbanme a mi correo ya lo conocen. _

_Arigato Mimi Chan_

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail son propiedad de Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_Con la participación especial de los personajes de Ranma ½, Sakura Card Captor y Hamtaro. de su respectivos autores._

_**¿Te Gustaría Ser Mi Amigo…?**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_**De pelirrojas y otras memorias.**_

FLASH BACK

.- Cállate tonto, eras tú el que no sabía patinar.

.- Si claro, - dijo el chico molesto – tu solo querías quedarte hay para que Mikado te llenara de besos

.- ¡Estás loco! – dijo la chica roja de ira – ¡como se te ocurre!

.- Ji ji ji – rió tímidamente Mimi y ambos chicos la voltearon a ver algo molestos y ella enseguida antes de que dijeran nada dijo - lo siento es que ustedes me recuerdan mucho a una persona.

.- Ah si – dijo Akane ya mas relajada y sin disposición de empezar una pelea real con su prometido – ¿a quien?

.- A decir verdad... a mi y a un chico

.- Tu novio?

.- ¡NOOO! – dijo ella enseguida – Él, es solo un compañero de clase, es gracioso porque yo no quiero pelear con él… pero no puedo evitarlo.

.- ¿cómo se llama?

.- Daniel... Daniel Astro Júnior.

.- ¿Conoces a ese detective? – dijo de pronto Nabiki dejando aun lado su calculadora.

.- Si – dijo tímida – ¿cómo lo conoces?

.- Bueno, las noticias hablan de ves en cuando de él y de Siniestra.

.- Claro... lo olvidaba – dijo sonrojada "_salgo en las noticias_"

.- Siniestra... es decir que tu compañero es el joven detective que esta persiguiendo a esa ladrona – dijo Akane con verdadera admiración.

.- Si, es él.

.- Y es tan guapo como en las noticias – dijo Nabiki con entusiasmo

.- Bueno... –dijo muy nerviosa Mimi

.- Nabiki que cosas dices, no la molestes

.- Vamos Akane no la estoy molestando yo solo le pregunte, bueno que chica podría decir que no es guapo(solo quien no lo conoce el chico esta como para comercelo... bueno al menos yo si lo haria)se ve tan sexy con su cabello rebelde, ojos profundos y piel canela.

.- Bueno...si el es así y...alto, fuerte y con una linda voz... además de tenaz y valiente. – dijo y volteo a ver a todos que la miraba con atención – ella se encogió en su lugar y bebió de su té frío lo ultimo que quedaba cuando oyó tocar la campana del salón. Eran las 7:00 pm – cielos es muy tarde.

.- ¿En que hotel están? – le pregunto Akane

.- En el del centro de Nerima

.- ¿Crees que te den permiso de quedarte aquí esta noche?

.- No lo se, es que mis papas no los conocen.

.- Anda déjanos intentarlo, todo Nerima conoce nuestra familia – dijo Akane entusiasta pues había congeniado con la chica de cabello rojo.

.- Está bien.

Akane marco al hotel y la comunicaron con sus padres, pidió el permiso y por una intervención también del dueño del hotel que los denomino como gente de absoluta confianza, le dieron el permiso. (hemmmm bueno de amboluta confianza es mcuho que decir pero... bueno al menso saban que no le pasaria nada ... bueno quiza si pero... bueno mejor ya no digo nada)

.- muchas gracias señores Cardona, ella estará muy bien lo prometemos – dijo el señor Tendo en la línea

.- si gusta ella y ustedes no tienen inconveniente puede pasar el día con su familia, nosotros aun debemos ir a un par de convenciones y ella se quedaría sola.

.- Se lo diré, muchas gracias señor.

.- El agradecimiento es mío.

.- Oyasumi nasai - el señor Tendo colgó y le dijo a las chicas que esperaban detrás de él - dijo que si

.- Ahaaa que gusto - ambas dijeron escandalosas - bien dormirás conmigo, no te molesta dormir en un futon cierto

.- No, no te preocupes, gracias por invitarme

.- Al contrario, gracias por quedarte.

Así después de un rato todos se sentaron a cenar en la mesa un delicioso guisado de Odem. El panda se había transformado de nuevo en un hombre y a la mesa también se había unido un pequeño anciano que no muy a su parecer la había recorrido de arriba a abajo desde que había llegado.

.- y díganme- dijo el maestro comiendo un huevo entero – ¿quien es esta linda chica?

.- se llama Mimi cardona, es mi amiga – dijo Akane – no se le ocurra molestarla maestro

.- vamos Akane no pensaba hacerle nada, por que piensas tan mal de mi.

.- Por que será… – dijo ella.

.- Nadie confía en mi que tristeza – comenzó a llorar el maestro, como nadie le presto atención la misma Mimi supuso que sería una mala costumbre de su parte, a si que siguió comiendo tan tranquila como los chicos de al lado.

Así acabo la cena y todos se fueron a dormir. En la habitación de Akane, Mimi estaba en un futon cerca de ella.

.- ¿extrañas tu casa?

.- un poco de hecho…extraño a alguien en especial.

.- ¿A quien?

.- Parecerá extraño, pero extraño mis peleas.

.- Oye Mimi – ella detecto un tono que ella conocía en la frase anterior - ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

.- A mi…- dijo ella un poco ruborizada, pero pensó que no tenía mucha importancia decírselo – pues si, hay uno…es tan especial, valiente, tenaz comprometido, único…- "_Daniel_…"ella se ruborizo ante su propio pensamiento. – ¿y tu?

.- Yo…bueno – dijo ella sin saber en realidad que decir.

.- ¿Tú quieres a Ranma verdad?

.- Por que lo dices…

.- Es que cuando quieres a alguien y no puedes tenerlo, tratas de alejarlo de ti…a veces de una forma violenta.

.- ¿Eso te pasa con el chico que te gusta?

.- Si… eso mismo.

.- ¿Le has dicho a Daniel que te gusta?

.- No – dijo sin tratar de cubrirse por lo menos una vez- y tú ¿le has dicho lo que sientes a Ranma?

.- No.

.- ¿Por qué? – dijo viendo esa indecisión de su mirada.

.- Por que… soy fachada a la antigua, yo se que él me quiere, esperare que él lo diga primero.

.- Yo no tendré esa suerte – dijo con su mirada perdida en el techo- él bueno…el esta mucho mas interesado en "_ella_" que en cualquier otra chica.

.- Se lo que es eso, ten fe quizá algún día pueda pasar algo…quizá algún día cuando tu mas lo necesites él venga a ti y te diga cuando mas lo necesites "_te amo_"

.- quizá… eso espero.

Sin decir mas las dos chicas se dispusieron a dormir, con ánimos en el corazón que algún día el sueño de las dos se hiciera realidad.

Así paso ese día y a la mañana siguiente en las puertas del doyo Tendo estaba Sasuke con una pequeña carroza de rosas rojas.

.- no Sasuke, dile a Kuno que no pienso aceptar un solo regalo que me mande – dijo la chica de cabellos azulados cuando llego a atender la puerta.

.- No son para usted señorita Akane – dijo el ninja con las facciones confundidas de Akane delante - son para una señorita llamada Mimi cardona

.- ¿Que pasa Akane? – pregunto la chica de larga melena roja al ver al ninja y las flores.

.- El loco de Kuno te mando esto – Mimi la miro con interrogación – el chico que te ataco ayer

.- ¡A MÍ! – dijo muy asombrada.

.- Si, ahora hasta que te vayas seguro no te dejara tranquila.

.- No te preocupes, yo se manejar esto. – se acero al pequeño ninja y le dijo al oído.

.- Mi amo me castigara si vuelvo con las rosas señorita.

.- Puedes dejarlas aquí, pero dile que no puedo aceptarlas.

.- Si señorita Cardona.

Sasuke se fue enseguida y Akane se quedo mirando con curiosidad a Mimi, preguntándose que le podría haber dicho.

.- ¿que le dijiste? Yo por más que le he dicho y recalcado no me lo he podido quitar de encima.

.- Ah, nada importante supongo, solo algo que tú no has pensado del todo.

.- Bueno…quieres conocer mas de Nerima

.- Si, claro, vayamos a dar una vuelta, vamos por Ranma

.- Bueno si tú quieres que ese baka nos acompañe – dijo intentando oír indiferente pero ella oyó el mismo tono de voz de "_tonto detective_".

Así salieron del doyo Tendo, iban caminando muy tranquilos cuando a la mitad del trayecto apareció una chica con un diminuto leotardo verde frente a ellos en medio de una lluvia de rosas negras. Puso su fría y despreciable miradaqueriendo intimidarla pero sin mucho éxito. La ataco con su ya famosa cinta de gimnasia queriéndola pescarla del cuello, pero Mimi en un elegante brinco la esquivo y jalo la cinta tirando a la gimnasta del tejado donde estaba al piso.

.- oye tu loca ¿que te propones? – dijo una Mimi no muy complacida por ser atacada por una perfecta extraña exhibicionista

.- has despreciado a mi hermano Kuno por ello mereces ser castigada por la furia de mi familia… – dijo una chica muy, muy molesta lanzando al piso pequeñas bombas de somnífero que todos esquivaron no con demasiada dificultad.

.- Mira tú quien quiera que seas…

.- Mi nombre es: - casi como si un reflector estuviera sobre ella y una lluvia de pétalos de rosa negra rodeándola (casi) - la bella rosa negra, capitana de gimnasia del colegio para señoritas San Hebereck, Kodashi Kuno, y tengo 17 años.

.- Bien…lo que sea que hayas dicho que eres – dijo con un gesto bastante cómico con la consabida gotita en al cabeza (‚;) yo mande decir exactamente a tu hermano los motivos por los cuales no podía aceptar sus galanteos, así que no tienes derecho de venir aquí a atacarme de ese modo.

.- Tu pequeña…

.- Basta – dijo por fin Ranma interviniendo en la pelea.

.- Oh Ranma mi amor, por favor déjame vengar el honor de mi familia.

.- Ella no ha deshonrado a tu familia, ella solo le dijo al loco de tu hermano que no quería nada con él por que… - fue que él la volteo a ver interrogante y el pregunto - ¿y que fue exactamente lo que le mandaste a decir?

.- Que…yo estaba comprometida.

.- A si… - dijo un segundo asombrado y luego volteo a ver a la gimnasta - bueno eso le dijo, al necio de tu hermano y eso debería tenerlo conforme – dijo con una mirada muy estricta que tenía a Kodashi, sin escuchar una sola palabra hasta que dijo la palabra mágica - y si sigues atacando a mi amiga me voy a enojar mucho contigo.

.- Muy bien Ranma, mi amor solo lo haré por ti jojojojo – y así sin decir mas se alejo tal y como había llegado.

.- ¿Estas comprometida? – dijo enseguida Akane mirándola asombrada

.- En realidad...no, es solo algo que digo a veces para quitarme problemas así.

.- Ah vaya y ¿quien dijiste que era tu prometido? – pregunto con curiosidad

.- Ahammmm... bueno... hablamos tanto de él anoche que...

.- Dijiste que Daniel era tu novio

.- Si... me moriría de la vergüenza si él se llegara a enterar – dijo profundamente sonrojada.

.- ¿Tú se lo vas a decir? - dijo de improviso el chico de la coleta obligándola a subir su rostro sonrojado a él.

.- ¡No¡claro que no! – dijo ella enseguida con un tono aun mas escarlata en la cara.

.- Bueno... - dijo ahora con una sonrisa que Akane miro amablemente a su lado – en Nerima se guardan mucho secretos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

.- Si, definitivamente quizá nunca te pueda decir todo lo que paso en Nerima. – diciendo esto se tapo con una sabana y se dispuso a dormir poniendo una mano sobre sus labios recordando cuan terso había sido ese beso... si al menos hubiera sido reciproco.

Mimi se sacudió la cabeza para sacudir ese pensamiento y pronto el sueño la venció.

_continuara..._


	4. capitulo 4: de cumpleaños y promesas

_Nota previa: bueno primero que nada este es el fic más desorganizado y raro que me ha salido de la serie de Saint Tail. La razón, lo hice en un proceso de carga de reminiscencia, no por ello es menos valioso que cualquier otro de mis fics, al contrario, estos fics que hago en medio de este proceso, son cúmulos de ideas algo desorganizadas que siempre me han gustado, pero no hallo como intercalarlos en la historia que en ese momento estoy escribiendo.(En este caso fue meeting de Ranma ½ ) Si no lo entienden solo pónganse en contacto conmigo y yo intentare explicarles de que se trata de pi a pa, (me encanta hacer eso en primer lugar) solo escríbanme a mi correo ya lo conocen. _

_Arigato Mimi Chan_

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail son propiedad de Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_Con la participación especial de los personajes de Ranma ½, Sakura Card Captor y Hamtaro. de su respectivos autores._

_**¿Te Gustaría Ser Mi Amigo…?**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

_**Capitulo 4:**_

_**Defiestas de cumpleaños y**_

_**Promesas para cumplir**_

Así el tiempo empezó a correr, la unión de su amistad a cada día se hacia mas sólida, los dos compartían casi todas sus tardes juntos, aun a escondidas de todos, querían ver hasta que punto podían llegar antes de que alguien metiera sus narices en su amistad y pudiera hacharlo todo a perder. Ninguno lo había dicho, pero ambos temían la intervención de cierta chica de cabello corto y rubio o viceversa largo y cobrizo. Mimi no había tenido ninguna noticia de Sara o de alguna misión, así que Saint Tail no había hecho ninguna de sus apariciones.

Las tardes que ambos pasaban juntos las habían dedicado algunas a estudiar, como el día de hoy. Esas juntas para estudiar habían resultado en notas más altas para ella, un par de dolores de cabeza para él y tardes de alegría y risas a más no poder para ambos. Ambos escondidos en los parques, en heladeras no muy concurridas, o el la biblioteca como el día de hoy en uno de los salones privados. En una de esas reuniones de tareas, Daniel tenía decidido hacer una pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta ya hacía varios días y no podía seguir conteniendo. Así que la hizo.

.- oye Mimi ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo tratando de parecer neutral pero con los nervios a flor de piel

.- claro Dany... dime

.- a ti... ¿te gusta alguien? – dijo escondiendo su rostro tras un libro de anatomía.

.- ¿Qué? – dijo ella sorprendida dejando un libro de biología en el escritorio.

.- Bueno... yo estaba pensando, que había algún motivo por el cual tú no le correspondieras a Rafael o a Tomas, y me da curiosidad solo eso.

.- Bueno...- ella no sabía que responder, no al menos a él –Tomas esta hora con Karla él ya no esta interesado en mi y Rafael ...bueno él no es mi tipo, yo busco a alguien distinto… pero... si, podría decirse que hay alguien que me gusta – él puso un cara distinta cuando la oyó, él esperaba algo como eso pero no sabía que eso le podía doler – él es como me gustaría que fuera... bueno... una pareja para mi

.- Ah si.

.- Si... bueno él es... dulce, bueno, noble, amable, tenaz... hay muchas cosas de él que me gustan mucho. Pero... él y yo nunca... bueno, nosotros nunca.

.- ¿Por qué? – dijo él entendiendo aun ella no lo hubiera dicho.

.- Haí cosas de mi que esa persona no podría pasar por alto... yo no soy la persona que él piensa, hay cosas de mi que él no podría pasar por alto, yo lo se.

.- ¿Por que...?

.- Eso...eso no importa. Y tu joven detective¿hay alguien que te interese en este momento?

.- A mi...- dijo y puso un sonrisa que ella ya había visto antes, no era la sonrisa que ella conocía como Saint Tail, era otra pero reflejaba un sentimiento muy parecido.- pues hay una chica que conozco hace mucho y en verdad creo que me gusta. Ella es increíble, tan bella, tan divertida, con una cabellera intensa y unos ojos profundos y una sonrisa de ángel, ella es… perfecta.

.- Vaya, en que concepto tan lindo tienes siniestra.

.- Yo no dije que fuera ella

.- Ah no, - su matiz se volvio tristeun minuto - y entonces ¿quien es?

.- Te lo diré el día que tu me lo digas a mi

.- eso no es justo, tramposo.

.- Jaja, Jaja, Jaja – rió el detective alto y ella lo secundo sin que no después de dos minutos la bibliotecaria les pidiera silencio por tercera vez.

Una semana entera paso y en tres días sería el cumpleaños de Daniel. Mimi y Sara le estaban organizando una fiesta sorpresa. Todo aun se manejaba como un "_Sara le esta organizando una fiesta sorpresa a Daniel con Mimi…debe haberla obligado_ " así que el comportamiento de ambas chicas habías sido de lo mas extraño durante todos eso días, hasta que solo faltaba uno. Daniel empezaba realmente a extrañar una salida con su mejor amiga, pero como ella le había dicho "_Sara me esta pidiendo que le ayude con una actividad extra clase, lo siento"_ eso era para los helados, los parques y las tareas. Así había sido durante tres días, ese día sin importar lo volvería a intentar.

Salieron a la hora acostumbrada de clases. Todos salieron despavoridos como cada viernes de la semana mientras los dos chicos empezaron a cargar sus cosas y antes de que ella pudiera irse y con el salón semivacío con excepción de Sara él la abordo.

.- oye Mimi espera – le dijo antes de que ella se retirara mientras Sara la esperaba en la puerta, le dijo por lo bajo – oye ¿que pasa? has estado rara últimamente.

.- No, nada en serio.

.- ¿Por que no saliste conmigo entonces estos días¿Ya te aburrió el asunto de ser amigos? – dijo en un tono de voz decepcionado.

.- ¡NO¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!… es solo que – que decirle si había estado un tanto distante era precisamente por que estaba preparando algo para él – yo…

.- Mimi – dijo Sara desde la puerta y se asomo – nos vamos.

.- Si Sara – dijo y ella continuo hay así que hizo lo que siempre solían hacer Mimi y Daniel juntos – luego hablo contigo Astro Júnior me esperan

.- bien…Cardona – dijo con una extraña resonancia en su su voz.

.- daniel... - que frio se habai buelto a escuchar su apellido en su boca (bueno en que en la version en japones simpre le llama haneoka pero como esta historia esta con los nombres latinos tuve que dejarlo asi)

Mimi por fin tomo su cosas y salio de salón dejando al chico de ojos verde azabache hay solo, pensando. "_pensé…vaya yo pensé que ella lo sabría, que me daría un abrazo al menos, no esperaba nada mas…pero esto es normal. Nosotros hemos sido amigos solo un par de semanas y eso parece que ya le aburrió aunque diga que no, yo lo creo… ha estado tan distante…y la he extrañado tanto"_ el chico tomo su cosas de la butaca y salio del salón, algo extraño estaba pasando dentro de sus propias emociones que tenía que ver con ella…el empezaba a necesitar su compañía mas e lo que le gustara y no sabia darle un nombre a eso, y si lo había eso podría asustarlo.

Mimi estaba en la plaza sola, esto era importante para ella, había pensado durante días que podía regalarle a su amigo y no tenía ni idea de que podría ser, justo en ese momento Sara le había dado un idea.

FLASH BACK

.- ¿que te pasa Mimi? - le pregunto su amiga ante su positivo estado de despiste.

.- Ahaaa - dijo la chica de cabello cobre al ser sacada de repente de sus cavilaciones.

.- durante todos estos días has estado muy distraída.

.- bueno…es que yo…

.- ¿que pasa?

.- no se… que regalarle. – dijo un poco apenada mientras su amiga la veía con cariño y comprensión bueno él es distinto y…bueno él es…especial… y que clase de regalo le das a un chico como él, él no es Rafael.

.- Rafael estaría feliz con una foto tuya de regalo de cumpleaños

.- Graciosa – dijo ella – pero Daniel es…tan…solo…Daniel.

.- No te tortures amiga, mira dale a Daniel algo que me darías a mí, si te lo das de corazón él lo recibirá de mil amores, no lo crees.

.- Eso espero.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

.- solo espero que no piense que esto es cursi. – dijo al chica entrando a una joyería.

Hay compro algo que positivamente Sara al mostrárselo aprobó, y comento seguro le gustaría mucho y le seria muy útil. Mimi recibió las noticias con alegría y espero el día de mañana.

Al día siguiente después de una muy extraña mañana Daniel estaba en su casa. Ese día a las 6:00 de la mañana un padre con un pequeño pastel de chocolate con café (dígase moka) lo despertó con una vela, solo una, dijo que para evitar gastos, cursilerías y evidenciasun muy corto feliz cumpleaños, una caja con un regalo y un tengo un caso importante lo siento mucho hijo. Así que ahora estaba solo en casa no sabía que hacer positivamente se negaba a estar solo en su casa el día de su cumpleaños, quizá ni sus amigos lo recordaban ya. La última vez él había estado tan ocupado con una misión que olvido hasta él mismo que era su cumpleaños, por que no lo harían sus amigos. Pero ahora ni eso y eso era decepcionante, por dentro solo pensaba en poder buscar a una persona para celebrar con él y por alguna razón sabía que no podría en primer lugar por que quizá ella no querría salir con él.

.- vamos Daniel parece que ella…- en ese momento tocaron, vosearon cartero y pasaron cartas de la rendija para ello al piso de la entrada.

El chico se acerco y tomo la correspondencia, lo mas distintivo de todo era una carta con letra cursiva y un aroma delicado, lo pensó un segundo quizá ella si se había acordado. Abrió el sobre y leyó.

_Esta tarde a las 6:00 de la tarde te espero en casa de Rafael Sancio es una misión especial _

_St«Tail_

.- con Rafael que habrá hecho ese estupido ahora – dijo para si el chico diciéndose interiormente que esa tarde tenía que ir a casa de Rafael.- al menos no me quedare solo el día de mi cumpleaños. – dijo de nuevo para si agregando solo mentalmente algo de… una de mis "_chicas favoritas_".

Después de un rato se arreglo con su regalo nuevo (un pantalon marron, una camiza verde y una camiseta blanca debajo, la camiza suelta y abierta sobre la camiseta,Dios queyo sime lo comia)y partió a casa de Rafael eran las 4:30 pm.

Mientras tanto en casa de Rafael todo era movimiento y expectación, adornos comida, pastel (con sus 15 velitas bien dispuestas), bebidas, regalos y música dando vueltas ambientando todo con alegría para recibir al festejado. Todos estaban hay, los amigos de Daniel, su papì Rina, Sara, Rafael, y ella. Ella que parecía hormiga obrera, demasiado extraño para todos pero sin atreverse a decir nada por una mirada de "y eso que tiene de malo" que ella ya había dado a un par que se habían atrevido. Ella sabia que tenía que darse prisa, que Daniel siempre llegaba como una hora antes a cada misión y que no tardaba en llegar tocando la puerta, eran ya las 4:50, el estaría hay en cualquier momento. A las 4:51 pm el timbre sonó.

.- Shhh – dijo ella y todo mudo se callo- es él seguro

.- todavía falta una hora – alego Rina no muy a gusto con la preocupación de la chica de cabello color cobre

.- tú mejor que nadie sabe que Daniel siempre llega temprano a sus misiones.

Rina no agrego nada más, ella tenía razón, la odio a ella y su conocimiento que ella no podía tener de Daniel. Mientras Rafael salía a la puerta a abrir la puerta.

.- Daniel –dijo el chico en el recibidor mientras todo con silencio en medio se escondía en las orillas de la sala – que bueno que llegaste.

.- ¿Que pasa Rafael¿por que Siniestra vendrá a verte ahora?

.- No lo se, yo recibí una misiva extraña hoy en la mañana, algo acerca de una sorpresa especial y estaba esperándote.

.- ¿Que fue lo que hiciste¿le quitaste algo a alguien¿que paso?

.- Yo nada que clase de persona crees que soy.

.- Naaaa – ambos chicos caminaban a oscuras a la sala – por que no tienes luces ¿que paso?

.- Ah es un fusible papá lo esta arreglando, vayamos a la sala seguro él sabe que paso.

Ambos chicos entraron a una sala en penumbras, cuando estuvieron adentro la puerta se cerro y no se podía ver nada.

.- Oye Rafael abre la puerta, no se ve absolutamente nada.- dijo eso, pero en ese momento dos delicadas manos se pusieron suave en su rostro y le taparon los ojos – que…

.- Buenas tardes Astro Júnior.

.- Siniestra.

Entonces la luz se encendió le destaparon los ojos y vio a todos sus amigos y compañeros frente a él y vitoreando

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! **

Lanzando confeti y serpentinas directo a él y una chica colgada detrás de él, una chica de lindo cabello color cobre y vestido color blanco, que contrastaba con una alegre sonrisa y unos ojos turquesa inconfundibles. Ella miro a sus ojos verdes y negro y le dijo picara:

.- te pille otra vez Astro júnior.

.- Mimi…- él se dio cuenta de pronto que ellos estaban tan cerca él uno del otro que si él lo quisiera el podría…

.- Daniel – un chica cabello color oro se acerco a él dándole un efusivo abrazo lanzando a la chica de la espalda con desdén – feliz cumpleaños.

.- Ahaaa, gracias Rina.

Así la fiesta comenzó, todos la pasaban muy bien, los bocadillos y el pastel estaban deliciosos, los juegos y las risas llenaron la sala de Rafael… miradas y sonrisas escondidas entre los dos amigos también eran constantes, notables solo para una chica de cabellera castaña que sonreía alegre ante un descubrimiento. Las horas pasaron y algunas personas comenzaron a irse, entre ellas incluida la chica de vestido blanco. Antes de salir Mimi se despidió de Daniel, de nuevo como actuaban Mimi y Daniel.

.- ya eres un año mas viejo Astro Júnior – dijo la chica con una afable sonrisa algo extraña.

.- Ahaaa, si Mimi, ya lo soy.

.- Pues si a ti te da gusto felicidades, ya me debo ir – le extendió la mano hasta luego.

.- Si hasta luego – el la tomo de las manos y sintió un papel en medio – nos vemos Mimi gracias por venir.

.- Me divertí, hasta mañana.

Así la chica salio de hay cuando todos se habían ido Daniel saco el papelito y leyó.

_Por favor si puedes ve cuando termine la fiesta al parque, me gustaría poder felicitar correctamente a un amigo. _

_Mimi _

No pudo si no mas que sonreír con una sonrisa que le ilumino toda la cara sin remedio

.- ¿que es Daniel? – le dijo Rafael al ver al chico.

.- Un regalo extra- dijo solamente - debo irme ya, muchas gracias por todo.

.- Al menos deberías ayudar a limpiar.

.- Lo siento, tengo prisa.

Así Daniel salio de la casa y dejo a Rafael con escoba y bolsas de basura.

Así corriendo llego al parque y encontró a la chica de vestido blanco en el columpio del parque, al verlo llegar se levanto a recibirlo con esa sonrisa que él había querido ver toda al tarde, no la sonrisa de apariencias si no su simple y bella sonrisa de amigos.

.- hola- dijo al chica – gracias por venir.

.- hola, no podía faltar amiga.

.- Jeje – río alegre y le dijo- solo quería decirte feliz cumpleaños en serio, sin ese "ya eres un año mas viejo" – dijo y busco en su bolsa y saco una cajita negra – y quería darte mi regalo, espero que te guste y no lo consideres muy cursi.

.- Pues veamos- dijo y tomo la cajita y miro adentro. Dentro había un crucifijo chiquito de plata en una corta y delgada cadena – Mimi.

.- Bueno, yo no sabía si esto te gustaría y…bueno…yo…

.- Me gusta mucho, pero esto debió ser muy caro.

.- Para nada, son solo un par de mesadas adelantadas. Solos se dan cosas valiosas a personas que las merecen, así que no te atrevas a negarte – dijo y él por fin sonrió en un acuerdo – ¿me dejas ponértela?

.- Si claro – dijo él y la saco de la caja dándosela

.- Esto… – dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y poniendo la cadena en su lugar – es para que sepas que espero y Dios te proteja y te cuide siempre. Que siempre te guíe y te permita hacer el bien.

.- Mimi - dijo sin saber exactamente – gracias.

En ese momento se dio esa serie de combinación de elementos que hacen magia natural. El aroma de la chica delante de él, el verse rodeado por sus brazos y el color intenso de su cabello, la cercanía de su piel fresca y joven, y por ultimo una mirada estremecedora de dos ojos azules provoco que él supiera entonces por que él se sentía de ese modo con ella, que el pudiera decirle finalmente a si mismo la verdad, que ella le gustaba, quizá mucho mas que eso, que él pensaba mas en ella que en si mismo por que ella le gustaba mucho.

Mimi por supuesto no pudo escapar de la mirada dulce y sorprendida de Daniel que la embargo en ese momento, no pudo detenerlo cuando él puso sus manos sobre su cintura y la acerco a él, ella internamente se pregunto que estaba pasando, no quiso detenerlo, no quiso parar lo que estaba pasando, la transmisión de calor de las manos del chico a su piel la calidez de su cercanía inmediata, de la magia natural de su mirada y su aroma conjugadas.

Eso lo hizo, eso inicio la cercanía que se hizo inexistente entre ellos, ellos cerraron con un beso en los labios que ambos había buscado tanto, durante, solo segundos sintiendo cosas indescriptibles dentro….

**¡NO, NO SINIESTRA!**

.- NO…

.- Mimi…

.- No, esto no puede ser, no puede ser. – dijo la chica y lo empujo con fuerza y hecho a correr.

.- Mimi espera, no te vayas – quiso echar a correr detrás de ella pero sabía que aunque la alcanzara ella no le diría que pasaba en ese momento. Así que solo se quedo hay parado.

Mimi corría en la calle temprano en la mañana. Esa noche había pensado mucho, en todo y en todo lo que él empezaba a significar en su vida, en todas las cosas que ellos habían pasado en corto y largo tiempo, eso no había sido solo una casualidad, no podía ser solo alguna clase de atracción que no paraba a ningún lugar, eso lo sabia ahora que su corazón latía a mil por hora desde que ella había leído.

FLASH BACK

_Perdóname…déjame hablar contigo por favor, te espero en el mismo lugar desde este miso momento. _

_Daniel_

.- lo dejo Daniel hace un rato, vino muy temprano y dijo que era importante

.- gracias mamá

Diciendo esto la chica cerró con fuerza mientras echaba a correr.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Cuando llego al parque había un chico hay, con la misma ropa que el día anterior, con una mirada clavada en el piso. Ella se acero a él y él no se movió ella lo miro y noto sus ojos rojos "_lloraste_".

.- yo no siento lo que paso ayer – dijo el por fin como si lo hubiera pensado mucho y la volteo a ver – pero tu si y debo disculparme.

.- Yo…

.- Antes de que quizá no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida.- dijo esto mientras su puño se cerraba con fuerza sobre su rodilla –quiero decirte la verdad. Desde un principio me gustabas mucho.- ella lo miro sorprendida – desde que te conocí, solo que tu forma de ser conmigo siempre me hizo difícil darme cuenta incluso yo mismo. Nuestras constantes peleas me decían que tu y yo nunca lograríamos estar juntos, quizá todas esa pelas, todo ese aparente odio entre nosotros dos era solo un escudo, para protegerme de ti, para no se débil, para no enamorarme. Pero fue inútil, un día llegaste tú y después de una pelea sin sentido tú lo arreglaste todo y me dijiste ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo? Te habría dicho que no, pero no pude, pudo mas mi deseo de estar junto a ti y ahora… lo he echado todo a perder y de nuevo quedaremos como en un principio o peor…

.- Daniel- la chica se levanto, por un momento pensó que la suplemente se alejaría sin decir nada y cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió de nuevo ella estaba ahora frente a él y con codos recargados en sus rodillas.

.- Te dije, que yo te diría quien era el chico que me gusta cuando tu me lo dijeras, cierto – él la miro sin comprender del todo hasta que ella levanto el rostro y se acerco y lo beso, firme y limpiamente en los labios, él sintió con todo el corazón y la piel la cercanía de la chica y se dejo guiar por su corazón, la levanto en los brazos y la abrazo tan fuerte como se atrevió y devolvió el beso con labios, y corazón "_esta sensación quiero sentirla toda mi vida…todos los días de mi vida"_ duraron así por minutos largos y dejando en la comisura de sus labios correr lagrimas también, después de poco se separaron sin soltar su abrazo. Eres tú, siempre has sido tú.

.- Mimi… - dijo en un suspiro de alivio, esa declaración era como un "me quedare contigo" mudo

.- ¿Si importar que pase en el futuro? – dijo en un tono que él identifico como miedo

.- ¿Como?

.- Que….recuerdas que yo te dije que no podía estar con el chico que a mi me gustaba, por que él quizá no pasaría por alto cosas de mi que yo no puedo decirle a nadie, tu estarías conmigo…sin importar lo que pase en el futuro.

.- Si Mimi lo haría – dijo y la abrazo mas fuerte sintiendo como más lagrimas en su hombro caían lentas y calidas.- Sin importar que pase en el futuro.

Mimi lo abrazo con fuerza y calidez, decidida a que no importaba lo que pasara mas adelante eso, si permanecían juntos, como amigos y mucho mas, eso no importaba.

"_**sin importar que pase en el futuro.**_

_**Fin**_

Nota de autora:

Lo se muy cursi y mis enredado, lo se y aceptare que me juzguen por eso. (Solo por un asunto de vanidad son 11 360 palabras Wow me gusta contarlas no se, me dan un parámetro de saber hasta donde puedo llegar )

Lo que mas modifique fue el final se que repito mucho eso de "**_sin importar que pase en el futuro_**" pero es como una carta al destino para mi desde que la escuche la primera vez, o en su defecto la leí, yo misma he experimentado la fuerza que una fase como esa tiene y se me hace una frase muy importante por ello la historia de alguna manera circula alrededor de ella.

Dedico este fic a Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, a Princes Mkoy a H. fanel K que son tres chicas que me han segudo en cada historia de Saint Tail que he publicado en esta pagina, muchas gracias a todas (ahaa y a la conciencia de Hitomi que le da tanta lata jeje )

nos veremos en una proxima historia

shia shen

Mimi Chan


End file.
